Band of Thieves
by TheHybridFantasyAnimal
Summary: This FanFic is about a group of Pokemon thieves who go all over the world (yes, all the regions) and steal from many different stores, malls, etc. It's from a Helioisk's perspective, who is a member of the band. This most likely won't be a continued series, but in the story, there are a few hints of another chapter or so. ;) Please enjoy this story, anyways!


Band of Thieves

_4/27/14_

Helioisk's eyes darted from one human to the next. There were twelve in all, staring at him and his comrades as if they were half-Lickitung. Their leader, Zoroark, stepped forward.

"Sorry to interrupt the Pokemon Center's business, but my team of Pokemon need to be healed. They all tried to save Larvitar after she fell into a ravine." Nurse Joy looked over at the Zoroark, who had transformed into a young, human teenager. He glanced at the tiny Pokemon, smirking. The Larvitar made a grumpy expression, but only for a second. She made herself look faint. That paint and dirt was really working. "All my other Pokemon rushed to save her after she had stumbled." Helioisk saw his companians out of the corner of his eye. There they all were covered in realistic, yet fake, blood and dirt. Frogadier was wobbling slightly on his hind legs, Vaporeon limping and shutting an eye, Weavile shuddering, Larvitar literally crawling on the floor, and Gabite washing a "scab" with her tongue.

"Of course," the nurse called. "Just let me tend to the trainers here first." Zoroark walked calmly toward the couch on the wall by the main door. He beckoned the rest of the group to follow with a twitch of his head. No Pokemon would do _anything _without the approval of Zoroark.

The leader sat down on a cushion, and Frogadier reached the couch's last open cushion before any others could touch it. He sat up straightly, proud to have gotten to it before anyone else. Weavile knocked Frogadier in the back of his head once he blinked.

"Good job, you sat on a couch. Feel the pride," Weavile spat, licking her claw. Frogadier glared at Weavile, but before he could launch a bubble at her, Zoroark hissed.

"We're here to do one thing, not engage a war on each other," Zoroark scowled. "Now, does everyone remember what they're doing?" Helioisk nodded, with the rest of them following. "Good. Do what your task is, and _don't_ fail."

Before Zoroark could inhale another breath, Nurse Joy called them up. "Team of six, come to the front please!"

"This is it, and don't disappoint me." He got up from his seat, and his Pokemon followed. Helioisk glanced a look at the other trainers. Most were staring at all the odd Pokemon, but others were just trying to avoid any contact with the trainer by getting busy with petting their Pokemon, or getting up and walking to another place. Helioisk turned his head forward, and continued to act in pain. He dragged his tail behind him, and walked a bit slower.

"Alright, since your Pokemon are outside their Pokeballs, I'll have them taken to separate rooms." Joy walked in the back hallway, and pulled two carts out. One was filled with medicines, and the other was full of berries of all sorts. "Follow me Pokemon!" Joy said cheerfully, obviously attempting to raise their spirits. Beside how much she was failing, the team followed her. They all walked in a cluster through many hallways, until they reached a particular room. Their first target.

Nurse Joy allowed the Pokemon to enter first, closing the door behind her. "Okay, now, how about, Frogadier, come to the bed here." Frogadier looked hesitant, but Weavile shoved him slightly. He looked over his shoulder as Weavile grinned and waved goodbye. He frowned. Joy lifted him off the floor, and onto the bed. She crouched down under the bed to pull a few medical instruments out from the drawers below. She seemed to struggle with opening the drawers, so Helioisk directed his attention to the only window, that happened to show the outdoors. Zoroark jumped at the glass, scaring Helioisk. He shook himself from his fear, since it was the Zoroark he knew. Frogadier noticed their leader as well, and he leaped at the window, grabbing onto the windowsill so it would open. Zoroark transformed into a Gengar, and used Hypnosis on Nurse Joy. He grinned, his mouth opening widely.

"Gabite, do your thing," Vaporeon said, nodding at her. Gabite nodded back, and used Flamethrower, but not setting the Center on fire. It was just enough to start the sprinklers.

Vaporeon vanished, since the water made her disappear. Larvitar hid under Gabite's legs, trying to avoid the water. Screams were heard outside, and panicked Pokemon were running everywhere, according to the loud thumping of feet outside. "Act scared!" The Gengar commanded as an Audino opened the door. Gengar posed himself so it looked like he had just just used Hypnosis on Nurse Joy. The others were running around the room, acting like the Gengar was about to kill them all. The Audino screamed, and fled out of the room.

She screamed, "There is a Gengar attacking Pokemon! Everyone get out!" The door creaked as it was opened wider by an invisible force, and the team of Pokemon ran out of the room. Gengar leaped out by the window, turning into an innocent-looking Vivillon.

"Go!" he commanded as he flew away. "Get the berries and medicine!" The Pokemon separated, exploring the hallways. Helioisk turned a left, then a right, and found himself in the main room where trainers would walk in with their injured Pokemon. He rushed up the stairs, and found a hallway with shops and restaurants. Helioisk smirked. _Zoroark will be pleased._

He wasted no time in breaking into the first store he saw. It was a bakery, still filled with delicious aromas of cakes, pies, and many other sweets. Helioisk found a large, leather purse sitting on a table. _How do humans carry such large accessories? _He leaped onto the table, and opened the purse. He threw all the little pieces of trash and other things out, but he kept the money. Helioisk grabbed the black leather purse, and threw it over his shoulder. He broke the glass that sampled all the food, and picked one of every sweet, dropping them gently into the bag. Helioisk only spent two minutes raiding the one store.

Helioisk entered the next store, which had a kitchen and food. He entered the kitchen, and took all the packaged, edible food possible. He also robbed the cash register on the way out. Once he was out, he continued to rob stores until he heard the barks of an Arcanine, and the sirens of Officer Jenny. Helioisk quickly found a window, broke the glass, and jumped out, landing hard on his chest from the leap out of the two-story building.

He spotted Vaporeon carrying a thin plastic bag with many holes in it, obviously worn down from the weight, Larvitar with a wallet full of coins and cash, Frogadier struggling to hold a chest with a heavy pickpocketed lock, Weavile just escaping from the building, and Gabite's panting could be heard. Zoroark walked up to the group with their share of stolen objects. "Nice work, we wait for Gabite in the trees where Jenny can't reach us." Helioisk picked himself up, and launched himself at a tree, climbing up with his claws. Once he reached the highest branch, he looked down and spied Gabite, wild in fear. Arcanine was barking crazily, obviously sensing her presence. Helioisk hung the purse on his sturdy branch, and made sure it would not fall.

"Vaporeon, I need a Rain Dance!" He nodded, and spun carefully on the branch. Clouds blocked the sun, and a heavy downfall occurred. Zoroark stared at Helioisk with interest. Helioisk lifted his claws to the sky, and sent them crashing down to the branch below him with a cry as he used Thunder. Arcanine was in sight now, almost ready to bite Gabite's tail off. But with a loud boom, Arcanine was sent whining back into the Pokemon Center, almost ready to faint. Gabite was climbing by sticking her talons into the bark, with her cardboard-like bag dangling off her foot. She finally reached a branch, and the group waited in silence as the police searched the forest below.

"Thieves, climb to the treetops!" Zoroark whispered loudly. Helioisk grabbed the purse, and hauled himself to the treetops. All the Pokemon reached the leaves, and their heads were pounded on by the fierce rain. Helioisk shuddered as a drop ran down his spine. "Good job group," Zoroark said over the rain. "I will find us a shelter, but in the meanwhile, I want you guys to catch your breaths." He morphed into a Vivillon again, and floated towards the mountains.

The group sat in the trees, panting. No one spoke, they all just laid on the leaves, awaiting Zoroark. Once he returned, everyone sat up straight. "I found a cave in the mountains that will protect us from the storm. It'll probably thunder soon, so we need to hurry." He changed into a Lugia, hovering over the trees so his group could climb onto his back. He set off for the mountain cave, with his thieves resting atop him.

It was a short trip, but the mountain cave was comforting. Gabite gathered enough wood to start many fires, so Helioisk decided to set them all up. He put multiple piles of six sticks all around the cave, so the fire would surround the Pokemon, making them warm. Once the fires were started, Zoroark sat behind one, with his band watching him from the other side.

"Thieves, we did a wonderful job today. But," the Pokemon froze. "Gabite almost ruined us." Gabite slumped, but Larvitar crawled towards her to comfort her. "If it wasn't for Helioisk, it would've been a tough escape." The Pokemon cheered silently, but it didn't feel like a victory after Gabite had been humiliated. He sent a empathetic look at Gabite, but she wouldn't look up. "Helioisk has been granted another two strikes. But Gabite has lost one. If she loses her last and final one, she will be cast out." Silence. "But let us look at our new things."

Zoroark passed out all the bags, chests, etc. that the Pokemon had collected. "Now, Helioisk, since you have two more strikes, why don't you go first." Helioisk stood up, and sat beside Zoroark to share his stolen goods.

"Well, I went to the second story of the Pokemon Center, and found many stores. I found restaurants, and even banks. So let me share my things." Helioisk paused to pour all the things out of the purse. "I found a bakery, with many sweets. I collected one of every kind." He set the sweets aside, and pulled out coins and cash. The Pokemon gasped. "This, is all the money I had stolen. Stacks and stacks. Many coins, too. Now here," Helioisk held a large box up, "is a box full of many cookable foods. We may cook it over the fires we make." He placed it behind him, and pulled out a final package. "I also found a store full of apparel for humans, so I took satchels and bags for everyone." Zoroark grinned, and picked up all the goods.

**"****I am very pleased with you tonight, Helioisk. You may have another strike." Helioisk returned to his spot, and smiled, very proud of himself. ****_I have proved myself worthy in the Band of Thieves._**


End file.
